Beyond the Horizon (Prologue and Chapter One)
by valorhawk
Summary: Link, having delivered Hyrule from Ganon's oppression, has been immortalized as the Hero of Time. Now what? What are the people of Hyrule to do when Link, Zelda, Saria, and the rest have gone on to the past and Sagehood? This is the beginning of the tale


****

Legend of Zelda: Beyond the Horizon

****

By valorhawk

****

Prologue

Link could hardly see through the red haze of pain that dimmed his vision. The final battle with the evil Ganondorf had cost the stout youth dearly, in mind as well as in body. But he'd finally won…finally stood against the scourge of his nightmares and avenged Hyrule's desecration. Ganondorf… the King of the Gerudo, the Usurper of Hyrule, the raider of the Sacred Realm, and the holder of the Triforce of Power…was finally banished forever and sealed away in the Sacred Realm that he had so corrupted.

Now the Hero of Time felt his lifeblood draining away from the many wounds he had sustained striving to subdue the evil monster that Ganon had become. The bloodstained Master Sword, trusted weapon and cherished relic, slipped from Link's grasp and clattered to the ground. Weakening, Link fell to his knees, his eyes falling upon…

…Princess Zelda. Her face soot-stained and tear spattered, she knelt before him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Murmuring soothing words in an archaic tongue unfamiliar to Link, she began to use her power as the final Sage to pour life energy into his stricken frame, healing the terrible physical wounds that drew the life from his weary body. Gradually, Link began to feel his strength returning as the hideous slashes he had sustained began to close. Soon, he was able to stand and face the Princess.

"Link…oh Link," she whispered through her teeth, her words almost a sob, "What have I done? I've stolen away your childhood to send you into this horrid battle…" She faltered, "I'm sorry…" She hung her head, unable to continue.

"It's all right." Link said. When Zelda didn't respond, he bent down to retrieve the Master Sword. Wiping the fresh blood from the blade off onto his tunic, he sheathed the weapon with a tinge of regret. Something told him that this sword would never be his to wield again.

"Link…there is only one thing to do now. I must send you back…." Zelda looked up, determination in her piercing blue eyes, "I will send you back to where you belong. Give me the Ocarena of Time."

Link's weary blue eyes widened as he comprehended all the ramifications of what the Princess was saying. Going back would mean that Ganondorf could never have entered the Sacred Realm to steal the Triforce. Going back would mean averting the cataclysm that had rocked Hyrule seven long years…

Going back would mean that his struggle would have never happened, save in his memory. 

Going back would mean losing everything that he had gained.

Back…

After a long, long moment of utter stillness, Link slid the Ocarena of Time off of his belt and placed it in Zelda's slim hand. Without a word, Zelda raised the instrument to her lips, gazing into Link's eyes as she began to play. The Song of Time wafted across the wreckage-strewn mesa….

And five colored streaks of light streamed across the cloudless blue sky, the Sages saluting the Hero of Time one final time as he returned to the past, leaving a future that never was. 

****

Chapter One

The festival at Lon-Lon ranch was in full swing. For the first time since the coronation of the King of Hyrule, all the races of Hyrule had gathered at one place in a spirit of friendship and triumph, celebrating the end of seven years of Ganon's oppression. 

A great bonfire was lit in the middle of the pasture, and folk of all the different races congregated around it. In addition, many tables had been set out with food and drink for all the varied races present. The atmosphere was one of jubilation and fellowship, though undertones of sadness cut through some of the party-goers' celebration: many good friends had been lost, as well as most of the heroes in the struggle against Ganon.

The Hylian people had all come from Kakariko Village, as well as from some other areas. The Hylians were the hardest hit by Ganon, due to the destruction of Hyrule's capitol city, and were much fewer in number than before the cataclysm. They had taken a break from their rebuilding to come be with the other peoples of Hyrule, laughing and eating and drinking in salute to a new age of hope. Talon and Ingo of Lon-Lon ranch had resolved to let bygones be bygones and were having a great time downing ale with some of their new Goron buddies, though some of the Hylians who had lost friends and loved ones were not as jubilant as others. Many from Kakariko mourned the loss of their mentor, Impa, and he disciple, Sheik. Others were silent and somber at the thought of Princess Zelda, who had disappeared in the final battle with Ganon. Among these was Malon, Talon's daughter, who only made half-hearted attempts at conversation. She pined for a young lad who had strode boldly into her life seven years ago, and had reappeared to free her from Ingo's cruelty and Ganon's tyranny. She had not seen Link since he rested at the ranch one last time before riding to Ganon's tower to challenge the evil sorcerer that ruled over the lands with an iron fist.

Little Kokiri, having discovered their ability to leave the Lost Woods without fear of dying, circulated among the happy crowds; the little folk were wide-eyed with wonder at the exotic assortment of creatures and people around them. A few of the small child-like people in green tunics had discovered an affinity for pickpocketing…all in fun, of course. The forest children were having a great time, all save their leader, Mido, who sat alone against a pasture fence, gazing at the stars. He, too, grieved for a lost hero. Saria, the Kokiri girl he had loved for so long, had disappeared when she went to the Forest Temple. Then, the tall man who seemed so familiar had went into the forests after her…and became the Hero of Time. Mido knew that Saria was a Sage watching over Hyrule now, but he missed her dearly and wanted to tell her how sorry he was for all the time he had been cruel to her and young Link, the Hero.

The Zoras, having recovered from their deep freeze in the Ice Cavern, were making the most of the festive board that had been set up at Lon-Lon. The normally-thin amphibious people were starved from years of deep freeze and had set upon the various fish dishes with gusto. A few of the Zoras, having eaten their fill, were dancing with the other folk. The Zora King was not among his subjects: he was sitting near the ranch's watchtower, miserably lamenting the loss of his dear daughter, Ruto. Princess Ruto had gone with the Hero of Time to free her people from Ganon's curse; she never returned. His people left him alone…the King's grief was great.

The Goron tribe had come out in force against the buffet table as well, gobbling up choice sirloin rocks that had been set out for their enjoyment. Biggoron and Medigoron danced a jig, causing minor earthquakes from time to time but otherwise having a great time. The youngest Goron and self-styled Hero of the Goron tribe, Link Junior, wandered listlessly among his friends. He, too, felt the loss of great heroes very keenly. His father, Darunia, who named him after the lad who had saved the Goron tribe before Ganon's rise to power, was gone along with the young Goron's namesake.

The Gerudo thieves, after some persuasion, had come to mix with the other races in peace. The attractive females, exotic-looking and hot-tempered, gradually began to make friends with some of the Hylians that had come to celebrate. Dancing and whirling in pairs and groups, the warrior-thieves made merry along with everyone else. Many among the thieves, however, felt the loss of their leader, Nabooru. 

King Zora continued his silent reverie, remembering his lovely young daughter as she had been in better times. The massive Zora was startled at the touch of a small hand. It was Mido.

"Uhhh…sir, your highness…" the little Kokiri began falteringly, "I…just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your daughter. I heard she was very brave…like Saria…" Mido trailed off, unable to continue.

The King, for the first time in a very long time, genuinely smiled in his fishy way. The massive amphibious ruler placed a webbed hand on Mido's shoulder as the young Kokiri fought tears. The Zora smiled down at the forest child, remembering a different Kokiri that had marched boldly into his royal chamber some seven years past.

"It's okay." the great Zora rumbled. "I miss them too."

Outside of Lon-Lon Ranch, another person mourned the loss of a close friend and Hero. The mare Epona cantered slowly across the hills and fields, feeling unpleasantly odd without Link in her saddle. She could not remember any experience such as this in her equine life, but had she the power of speech, she could have told anyone that she was very sad at her friend and rider's loss; however, she would have also told of Link's valor and courage throughout his long battle with Ganon. She would have said she was proud of her friend. 

(more to come)


End file.
